


Squipemy Trash

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, and then just turned into cuddling, idek what happened here, this started off with Jeremy having some steamy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: “Bad dream?” he heard him ask.Jeremy couldn’t exactly tell if it was a bad or a good dream. It was bad that he had to see that and not think about it and not say anything about it. But it was definitely good that he got to see it. He wondered if he really looked like that, under his clothes, or if…No. Stop.“Y-yeah.”





	Squipemy Trash

_ “Jeremy…” _

There was a blue haze, crackling like it was a glitch. The fuzz started to fade, revealing the owner of the voice. Neat black hair. Bright blue eyes, one of which was closed to form a wink. Lips holding a small smirk. His gaze traveled down. Bare, broad shoulders. Down, down. Bare chest, too. Muscle. A blue tie loose around his neck. Down, down. Bare stomach. Bare hips. Bare-

Jeremy’s eyes shot open.

Just a dream.

An awful dream. And not the first.

He breathed out sharply, turning on his side and pushing his burning face into the pillow. He wished he could stop thinking about him, but recently, he had been taking over his mind. Both literally and figuratively.

Jeremy couldn’t stop thinking about that wink, that smirk, that tone…

He sighed and opened his eyes, staring right into eyes that looked exactly like the ones in his dream.

Jeremy gasped, jerking his head back. The Squip took a few steps backward.

“Are you okay?”

Jeremy looked away, rubbing his cheeks as if that might rub the blush away. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”  _ Stay out of my head. Stay out of my head.  _ He repeated the sentence over and over, hoping that if the Squip did decide to take a peek at his thoughts, he wouldn’t know what he was actually thinking about.

The Squip only nodded and sat down at a chair a few feet away from Jeremy’s bed. Jeremy closed his eyes only for a couple seconds, then opened them again, watching the Squip. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap, his gaze trained on Jeremy’s closet, which then shifted over to Jeremy. Jeremy quickly closed his eyes again.

“Bad dream?” he heard him ask.

Jeremy couldn’t exactly tell if it was a bad or a good dream. It was bad that he had to see that and not think about it and not say anything about it. But it was definitely good that he got to see it. He wondered if the Squip really looked like that, under his clothes, or if…

No. Stop.

“Y-yeah.” 

The Squip only hummed in response. Jeremy tentatively opened his eyes, watching him for a few seconds before saying, “Um, I’m cold.”

He looked back at him. “What do you want me to do about that?”

Jeremy’s hand wriggled its way out from under the blanket, beckoning the Squip closer. The Squip walked until he reached the side of the bed, and Jeremy reached up, grabbing the Squip’s tie.

“I’m cold,” he said again. The Squip smiled.

“You’re such a child. Move over,” he replied, pulling up the blankets. Jeremy squeaked at the feeling of the sudden cold air, rolling to the other side of the bed. The Squip kicked off his shoes, climbing into the bed and laying the blankets back down. Jeremy moved back over and hesitantly scooted closer and closer to the Squip. Eventually, the Squip gave a sigh and put his arm around Jeremy’s body, pulling him closer until Jeremy’s nose was inches away from the Squip’s neck. Jeremy moved his head down and pushed his face into the fabric of the Squip’s shirt, murmuring a little,

“No homo.”

Jeremy heard the Squip snort. “The way you look at Michael suggests otherwise.”

Jeremy’s hand pinched the part of skin closest to it, which just happened to involve Jeremy sliding his hand up the Squip’s shirt and pinching the skin above his waistband. “Shut up.”

The Squip jumped a bit at the pinch, then laughed. “Relax. I’m only kidding.”

Jeremy moved his hand from the Squip’s stomach around to his tailbone, slowly sliding it up his spine. He heard the Squip let out a soft breath that almost sounded shaky.

Was he..nervous?

Jeremy felt his stomach do flips. He couldn’t tell if it was his own nerves or the Squip’s or maybe both.

The Squip’s hand moved from Jeremy’s back down to his leg, sliding up and down his thigh. Jeremy moved his head up, pushing his face into the crook of the Squip’s neck.

“I thought I said ‘no homo’,” Jeremy teased.

“Jeremy Heere, you are incapable of being heterosexual,” the Squip replied. Jeremy laughed. 

“I guess you’re right.”

The Squip shifted and put his arm under his head, then curved it so he could run his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy closed his eyes and sighed softly, moving his head closer until his lips pressed against the Squip’s skin. The Squip curled his fingers so it was just his fingertips gently brushing against Jeremy’s thigh, and Jeremy felt a shiver run through his whole body. 

“You have homework to do,” the Squip said softly.

“That’s okay,” Jeremy said. “I can do it later.”

Jeremy didn’t think he would tell the Squip about his dreams anytime soon, if ever.

And he was okay with that.


End file.
